


Mornings Like These

by GummySungShine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Smut, Unbeta'd, this ship is my new obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: (I'm awful at summaries so...)Just some shameless smut. No rhyme or reason. Not terribly explicit, but you get the gist :')
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores their ages in the remake as I wrote this before the ultimania guide came out (putting them both at 30yrs old). Tseng should be older than Rufus in my eyes, so I’ve written him as such.  
> Also, I am hella rusty at writing smut (and just writing in general) so I apologise in advance. I can almost guarantee there will be mistakes even after checking it a dozen times :’)  
> As usual, this is unbeta'd (why would anyone expect anything different after so long lmao).
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr if you'd like (I go by the same name gummysungshine on both) :D

~~~

Typically a light sleeper, as his job intended him to be, there was but only one time the Turk could truly let his guard down.  
And that was alone with Rufus.

Keeping Rufus safe had been one of his top priorities for the longest time, doing all he could to ensure no harm would come to the man. Of course there were other Turks to help fulfil that role, but Tseng took it upon himself personally wherever possible.

Yet, the newly appointed Shinra President had tested his resolve to an almost unbearable degree. Going one on one - or technically two on one - with the man that called himself a SOLDIER was enough to send the Turk’s blood pressure rocketing. He still had to reprimand both Reno and Rude for allowing Rufus to do such a thing in the first place. The two of them should’ve known better, he reasoned, they should’ve considered Rufus’ safety even if the blond had insisted. It seemed the pair hadn’t learned when to tell their boss no for his good. Unlike himself… Well, most of the time.

Feeling a light tug at his hair, Tseng knew the blond was awake. Simply letting Rufus toy with his hair for a few moments, fingers running through his ebony strands softly, the Turk contemplated letting him continue for as long as he pleased until the blond shifted closer. He felt the younger press his forehead against the top of his back, nose gently tickling his skin from that angle, a half-audible murmur sounding from behind.

“Mornin’”

“How did you know I was awake?” Tseng asked as the blond reached an arm around to rest at his hip.

“I can tell.” Rufus answered simply. “Your breathing pattern…it’s different when you’re asleep.”

It seemed his boss had learnt a thing or two, Tseng thought. The Turk himself used the same method himself; to the trained eye it’d become second nature deducing a truly sleeping body from one that was faking.

“Thought you would’ve wanted to sleep a bit longer, sir.” His words earned him a small chuckle.

“Hm. Well, you did give me plenty of reason to be tired.”

A playful lilt to his voice returned, one that Tseng was all too accustomed to. It seemed Rufus was in a sort of…particular mood, the Turk now came to see. The hand at his hip snaked its way up to his bare chest, resting there for a moment before fingers traced undefined patterns across his skin, the body behind him shuffling in closer as they lay there. With a small roll of his brown eyes, Tseng rolled to face him, getting a grateful - albeit lazy - smile in return.

“It’s always nice to see your face.” Rufus teased, brushing a few stray hairs from the Turk’s features as he leaned in for the briefest of kisses.

But it didn’t remain that way. Almost everything with the blond was either 0 or 100 when it came to affection. Tseng supposed it stemmed from years of constantly hiding anything they had together, the pair of them well trained in acting like nothing more than professional around each other.   
Sexual favours had always been done in haste, no time to wholly enjoy one another’s presence. A part of Tseng had questioned the point of this ‘thing’ he had with Rufus in the past, wondering if it was entirely worth the hassle it caused. Yet he’d come to the conclusion that it was indeed worth every ounce of hassle. Failed attempts to end what he had with the former-President’s son had wound up with the most emptiest of feelings gnawing away at both his body and soul. He’d taken no joy in seeing the well masked sadness in the younger’s blue eyes, pretending it wasn’t hurting either of them, doing their part to keep up the charade.

But that, ultimately, was how the Turk realised perhaps he loved Rufus.

Letting Rufus sit atop his body, knees resting either side of his hips, he couldn’t help but smile at the confident smirk pulling at the blond’s lips. Watching him lean forward, pressing his weight mostly against him, Tseng met the new President’s fervid, open-mouthed kisses with equal vigor. He knew what Rufus liked; kissing being perhaps the younger man’s favourite part of foreplay.  
The more heated, the more desperate those kisses became, the more riled up he could get him.

Pulling on the blond’s bottom lip with his teeth, not rough enough to hurt, but firm enough to squeeze a moan out of him, the Turk felt him roll his hips forward, the younger’s erection brushing up against his own.  
With his usual impatience beginning to rise rapidly, Rufus hauled himself up, grabbing the lube that he’d stashed under the pillows the night before.

The word _‘impatient’_ hung on the tip of Tseng’s tongue, dying there as he breathed in a hiss of pleasure at the hand that reached behind to slick up his cock. Watching him scoot back just a little, raising himself up a touch higher, the Turk resisted the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head as the blond took him in. He didn’t wish to miss that small gasp of surprise that came with each time Rufus was on the receiving end.

“Maybe you should take some time to adjust.” An almost goading tone coloured Tseng’s offer.

Rufus tossed him an icy glare, ignoring the Turk. The elder’s hands rested at his thighs, gently coaxing the skin there, fingers smoothing over the small nicks he’d sustained from his run in with the so-called ex-SOLDIER. Though his injuries - if he could even call them that - were insignificant, it hadn’t stopped Tseng fretting over his wellbeing.

“I’m fine.” He insisted, placing his own hand over Tseng’s as it rested upon his thigh. He could read the concerned look in his brown eyes, no matter how well hidden it was.

Rolling his hips shallowly, he followed the Turk’s line of sight, the elder’s gaze fixed upon his body, specifically letting his focus rest at the purpling marks around his neck and collarbone from the night before. It was always Tseng’s signature to leave such evidence unseen, well covered and away from prying eyes.  
Smirking through the rapidly dissipating discomfort, the blond took pride in the way that the Turk’s hands moved to grab at his hips, grip tightening, blunt nails dug so perfectly into his skin as he was pulled down to take Tseng into him deeper.

“Shi— _Tseng_.” The curse died in his mouth.

“I thought you said you were fine?” Again, the Turk’s tone played with him.

Throwing him a half-hearted glare, the younger knew Tseng was aware what he’d meant. If the Turk wanted to play it that way, Rufus could match it. He was always up for a challenge, after all.  
It was already a difficult feat to get any sort of reaction out of the man, his stoic, no nonsense demeanour remaining largely in place even in the bedroom. Even the night before Rufus had worked hard to even pull a moan of his name from the Turk’s lips. Sometimes he wished the elder would just let go, succumb to the pleasure he wanted to give him.

“More.” He urged as the Turk obliged, feeling Tseng buck upwards to meet with his own movements. “Mmh— just like that.”

If Rufus knew anything, it was how to praise the Turk leader. It’d taken a while for him to realise that Tseng took great joy in praise. But once he’d noticed, the blond was more than happy to shower him with it - if he’d earned it, of course.

Usually neat, ashen-blond locks started to fall away from their perch, sticking to the sides of the President’s face with sweat. In any other situation he would’ve tidied them up, maintaining a prim and proper visage. But Rufus couldn’t care less. The more of a mess he looked, the better the fuck. At least that was his reasoning.  
Leaning back a little, changing the angle of Tseng’s cock pushing into him, it seemed the slight difference was enough to garner a muffled cry from the Turk.

“Touch me.” Rufus instructed, pulling on one of the elder’s hands to guide it.

Doing as was asked, Tseng relished in the way the lithe body on top of him shuddered and tensed at the dual stimulation.

“ _Rufus~_ ” He breathed with a gasp, biting down on his bottom lip, eyes fluttering as the slick walls around his erection gripped tight with each stroke of the blond’s own.

The look in the President’s eyes darkened at the sound of his name, gazing down at the Turk with a lust-filled daze. He was getting the reaction he wanted out of him.

“ _Tseng_.” He called out, hoping to prompt the elder again. “ _Nhg—_ More. Yes. Tseng.”

His almost nonsensical babbling was enough to break down the Turk, spurring him on with a similar mantra of Rufus’ name.  
And that was all the younger wanted; to know Tseng was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

“Come for me.” The Turk panted, pushing up harder, earning him a choked cry, hitting Rufus’ sweet spot.

“Oh— fuck.” A ragged moan ripped from his throat, swiftly feeling himself teeter on the edge with each passing second.

“Come for me.” He instructed again, more forcefully this time.

Reaching out to grasp at something, anything, finding Tseng’s hands meeting his as he entwined their fingers, he cried out the Turk’s name with a gasp, seeing nothing but white blooming behind his eyes.  
Almost in unison with the blond’s own climax, with one last buck of his hips the Turk found his own. Spilling his seed deep inside the younger’s still tensing body, filling him nicely, he caught his breath, waiting for Rufus to come down from his high.

Gazing down at Tseng through strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes, Rufus almost wanted to laugh. There he was, leader of the Turks, still retaining so much of his dignity and professionalism despite a good fuck. Barely a hair was out of place.

“Something funny?” Tseng asked, taking note of the amusement in his eyes.

“Not particularly.” He shook his head with a content sigh, moving off the Turk and falling down by his side. “Just woke up and now I want a nap.”

It was Tseng’s turn now to laugh, a small chuckle reaching Rufus’ ears. “Want to reschedule your duties for today, sir?”

“No.” Answering with another sigh Rufus closed his eyes. “You could bring me some food though.”

Sitting up with a shake of his head, the Turk grabbed his phone from the night stand, calling Reno to ask him to get what the President wanted. With some minor bitching from the redhead, he pulled himself from the bed, moving over to the ensuite bathroom while Rufus continued to lounge about.  
He supposed one of them would need to be well presented when Reno finally got there, and his boss didn’t seem ready to get up anytime soon.


End file.
